


Doing all right

by imaginesandideas



Series: Warren Worthington one-shots [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: All because of you, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Acceptance, Warren is battling his demons and finds peace, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: Warren Worthington fic mildly inspired by BoRhap and Queen's "Doing Alright".





	Doing all right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

You kept hearing him ranting about taking up some sort of hobby for what felt like ages. So when one time when you were cuddling after rather eventful afternoon, he’s finally told you about it, you couldn’t help but you sigh in relief. Only internally, because lords knew how genuinely you wanted him to find himself a way to relieve all the tension and stress he’s been keeping bottled up.

“_I think I know what I want to do._” His voice echoed around the room, the remnants of daylight seeking through the curtains. His fingers traced lazy circles on your bare back as you were laying on your stomach facing him. He looked so ethereal with his wings resting low by the headboard, matching his rather relaxed appearance. His hair was tangled from all your mindless pulling and combing through it, but he still managed to look great with it and you swore you could melt at the sight itself.

Every now and then, Warren would get those depression days, where all he wished to do was get drunk, sit on the roof all day, far away from everybody, maybe go out in the middle of a field and yell his lungs out. You’ve experienced his self destructive behaviour, and tried your best to get rid of it by showing him other ways to feel better. And so you taught him that he can always vent to you and ever since then you’ve been having your midnight comfort conversations whenever he needed them. Slowly he’s learned not to hide his feelings from you, that he can trust you with his demons no matter how dark they are. Ever since then you’ve grown more attached to one another. Always having each other’s back no matter if it meant defending or literal comforting touch. Warren was known for being affectionate, but having you in his life only proved him how much he needed you and only you by his side, how much your love and attention means to him. You provided him with both, and he was no longer afraid of losing you.

“_Sleeping already?_”

“_Huh?”_ You blinked, distracted by your own thoughts and view. His warm fingers continued brushing over your skin.

“_I said that I think I know what I wanna do._” Letting out a snort you rolled to the other side, exposing your back to him fully.

“_Oh give me a break! We’ve just had 3 rounds, I’m drained._”

From behind you, you heard a loud chuckle and his hand landing full on your hip, squeezing it playfully.

“_‘S not what I meant, babe. Though if you’ll change your mind I’m right here._” Curiosity made you turn around again and prop on your elbows to face him. He was smiling like a madman. Your cute frowning being one of its reasons.

“_What do you mean then?_” His hand came to fiddle with your fingers as he spoke avoiding your gaze.

“_Remember when you told me to find a hobby?_”

“_Yea. Something to occupy your mind._”

“_Right. So, I think I found it. But you have to promise me you won’t hate me._” You squeezed his hand in yours and lifted it to place a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

“_I could never hate you._”

Gaze returning to you, he smiled briefly, and you swore you could note light glistening in his eyes. Shaking it off with a few blinks he straightened his sitting position on the bed, one hand still entwined with yours, the other coming to scratch his neck in a nervous habit.

“_Well, the boys wanted to start a band and… thought they could use my help too, so I’m gonna take some lessons and maybe, maybe learn to play some instrument too._” His tone was hesitant, the reason being uncertainty of your reaction. But your heart was blooming.

Letting go of his hand, you almost jumped up into his arms, coming to kneel between his legs, your still heated and almost fully naked bodies perfectly mingling in the embrace. You covered his entire joyous face in kisses as he held you close, hands roaming up your sides softly, wings raised cheerfully, ready to tuck you both. You stopped for a moment to look at his face. Your expression was mirroring his own. Pure love and feeling of indescribable luck beaming off all his features.

“_So you’re not mad?_”

„_Why would I be? I’m proud of you!_” You cooed thumbs tracing over his cheekbones lovingly. “**_You deserve to be happy Warren._**” His eyes shone with adoration, because you were the one who’s made him fight for himself. If not for and because of you, he wouldn’t have tried to do better. His succeeding was your doing.

“**_I am, love._**” He exclaimed kissing your temple. ”_**Because of you.**_” With one final stroke of your fingers on his jaw, you inched your lips to his, devouring the magnificence of the moment, sealing the wounds that were finally beginning to fade.

With his hand on the back of your neck and the other grasping your hip, he lowered the two of you, so your back was on the mattress, without breaking the kiss. Your fingertips were brushing hair away from his face as you parted, Warren’s eyes drowning in love in the way you’ve never seen before.

As he lowered to plant kisses around your sternum and neck where previously developed hickeys began to show, still hoovering above you, you decided to speak again.

“_But why would you think that I could be mad at you? I always wanted you to find some sort of pastime._” At your statement he stopped mid movement and let out a short hiss, grinning uncomfortably.

“_The thing is… they already divided up the parts, and…_”

“_And?_”

“_We'll need more space for my equipment in our apartment._” Your brows shot up high as your mind was trying to process his words.

“_And that’s because?-_“

“_I’ll be the drummer._” At the moment nothing could stop the massive excitement he was putting on display. Not even excessively passive sigh that left your post-makeout swollen lips.


End file.
